De terugkeer van een moordenaar
by dutchie
Summary: Crossover CSI en Küstenwache: Holger en Maya gaan op bezoek bij Grissom en Sara in Las Vegas, maar het bezoek loopt niet als gepland.
1. Chapter 1

Naam: Dutchie 

Datum: Mei 2006

Rating: T

Samenvatting: Crossover CSI en Küstenwache: Holger en Maya gaan op bezoek bij Grissom en Sara in Las Vegas, maar het bezoek loopt niet als gepland.

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia. CSI is een product van CBS.

Grissom en Sara liepen hand in hand de aankomsthal in van McCarran International Airport. Sara keek op het aankomstbord en zag dat het vliegtuig al geland was. "Heb je het hun al verteld?" vroeg Grissom en kuste Sara's hand. "Nee, nog niet. Ik denk dat Maya zeer verrast zal zijn," zei een glimlachende Sara. Grissom legde zijn hand op haar als maar ronder wordende buik. Sara legde haar hand op zijn hand en glimlachte. "Daar zijn ze." Grissom wees in de richting waar hij hen zag. Toen Sara Maya zag schoot ze in de lach. "Volgens mij zijn wij niet de enige die…" Sara maakte haar zin niet. Maya omhelsde haar vriendin. "Gefeliciteerd!" zei Holger tegen Grissom en gaf hem een hand. "Jij ook gefeliciteerd," antwoordde Grissom. De mannen glimlachten en keken naar hun vriendinnen. "Hoe ver ben jij?" vroeg Maya aan Sara. "Zes en een halve maand. En jij?" "Zeven," antwoordde Maya. "Mooie timing," zei een lachende Holger. Nu moesten ze toch allemaal lachen. "Kom. Dan gaan we," zei Grissom en nam de koffer over van Maya. "Waar verblijven jullie?" vroeg Sara aan Holger. "Het Luxor-hotel," antwoordde Holger. Tien minuten later stopte Grissom's SUV voor het hotel. "We zien jullie vanavond om 8.00 uur. We komen jullie ophalen," zei Sara. "Is prima. We zien jullie dan vanavond," zei Maya. Holger pakte de koffers en liep achter Maya het hotel binnen.

Het was tien voor acht toen op de deur werd geklopt. Maya opende de deur en liet Grissom en Sara binnen komen. "We moeten even wachten op Holger. Hij is met het thuisfront aan het bellen," zei Maya. "Toch niet zijn werk hoop ik?" vroeg Sara. "Nee," zei Maya lachend. "Zijn kleinzoon," antwoordde ze. "Hij is vandaag voor de eerste keer gaan zwemmen en hij wilde Opa beslist vertellen hoe hij het had gevonden." Sara glimlachte. Holger kwam vanuit de slaapkamer de woonkamer ingelopen. "Hoi," zei hij. "Sorry dat het zolang duurde, maar Tim was niet te stoppen," zei hij lachend. "Volgens mij vond hij het leuk," zei Maya. Holger knikte trots. "Laten we gaan anders missen we onze reservering," zei Grissom.

Ze waren net aan het toetje begonnen toe Grissom's pieper afging. "Sorry," verontschuldigde hij zich en liep naar buiten. Hij belde het nummer en kreeg Greg aan de lijn. "Sorry dat ik stoor Grissom, maar ik heb een crime scene met een heleboel insecten," zei Greg. "Is al goed. Wat is het adres?" vroeg hij. "Geen adres. De crime scene is op Mount Charleston bij…,". "Ik weet waar dat is Greg. Ik ben er in…" Grissom keek op zijn horloge. "40 minuten." Grissom liep terug naar binnen. Hij was nu eens niet blij om naar de crime scene te gaan, maar hij wist dat hij niet anders kon. "Sorry, maar ik moet gaan werken. Greg heeft een crime scene met insecten," verontschuldigde hij zich bij zijn gasten. Hij kusten Sara en nam afscheid van zijn gasten. Hij liep naar de ober en betaalde alvast de rekening. "Insecten?" vroeg Holger aan Sara. "Gil is een forensische entomoloog," legde Sara uit. "Hij kan aan de hand van insecten het tijdstip van overlijden vaststellen." "Interessant," zei Holger. "Dan ben jij de eerste die dat zegt." "Iedereen heeft zijn eigen specialisatie," zei Maya. Sara en Holger knikten. "Blijven jullie in Vegas of gaan jullie op verkenning uit?" vroeg Sara Holger. "We gaan overmorgen op trektocht. We hebben via Internet een aantal plekjes uitgezocht die we willen bezichtigen," vertelde hij haar. Plotseling ging ook Sara's pieper af. Ze pakte haar mobiele en belde het nummer. "Sara ik ben het," zei Grissom. "We hebben je nodig op de crime scene. De crime scene is op Mount Charleston." "Is goed. Ik ben er in 40 minuten," zei ze en sloot haar mobieltje. "Ik moet helaas gaan werken," zei ze tegen Maya en Holger. "Niks aan te doen," zei Maya. Sara pakte haar spullen en liep naar de ober. Deze zei haar dat haar man al had betaald. Sara corrigeerde de man niet en bedankte hem.

Sara stapte uit haar auto en liep rustig naar Grissom toe die stond te praten met Brass. "Wat moet ik doen?" vroeg Sara toen ze naast Grissom kwam staan. "Hoe sterk is je maag?" vroeg Brass. "Hoezo?" vroeg Sara. "Sara, deze crime scene is...verontrustend," zei Grissom gespannen. Sara had Grissom nog nooit zo gezien. "Waar is het slachtoffer?" vroeg ze. "Slachtoffers," verbeterde Brass en wees in naar een groep bomen. Sara liep terug naar haar auto en pakte haar kit. Ze hing haar fototoestel om en deed haar CSI-vest aan. Ze liep rustig richting de lichamen en begroette Greg. "Hey Sara," zei hij, maar hij was niet vrolijk. Zo kende ze Greg niet. "Je kunt het beste nu al door je mond beginnen te ademen," adviseerde hij. Sara deed wat Greg gezegd had en liep naar de lichamen toe. Sara keek goed naar de lichamen en plotseling draaide ze zich om en rende weg richting haar auto. Ze bukte zich voorover en alles dat ze die avond gegeten had kwam eruit. Grissom kwam naast haar staan en wreef over haar rug. Langzaam relaxte ze weer en keek hem aan. "Wat voor een beest doet zo iets?" "Een beest dat we zo snel mogelijk te pakken moeten krijgen," antwoordde hij. Nadat Sara's maag gekalmeerd was ging ze terug naar de lichamen. Ze pakte haar fotocamera en begon vanuit alle posities foto's te maken. "Jakkes," hoorde ze Warrick zeggen toen deze naast haar kwam staan. Warrick schudde zijn hoofd en fotografeerde de voetafdrukken die naast de lichamen waren. Grissom was ondertussen met zijn insecten naar het lab gegaan.

Warrick, Greg en Sara liepen het hoofdkantoor binnen en begonnen meteen met het uitpakken van bewijsmateriaal. Greg liep naar het DNA-lab en gaf zijn bewijs aan Mia. "Kun je me oppiepen als je de resultaten hebt?" vroeg hij. "Is goed, maar het gaat even duren," zei ze toen ze de stapel zag. "Geen probleem," zei Greg en ging terug naar Warrick en Sara. Toen hij de layout kamer binnen liep zag hij dat alleen nog Sara aanwezig was. "Waar is Warrick?" vroeg hij. "Warrick is naar het mortuarium," vertelde ze tegen hem. Greg snelde in de richting van het mortuarium. Dr. Robbins begon net met de lijkenschouwing toen hij binnen kwam. Ondertussen was Catherine Sara gaan helpen in de layout kamer. "Waar is de rest?" vroeg ze aan Sara. "Warrick en Greg zijn naar het mortuarium. Grissom is bezig met zijn insecten en Nick heeft een B&E," vertelde ze. "Ik dacht dat jullie twee vrij hadden. Kregen jullie geen gasten of zo?" vroeg ze. "We hadden vrij," zei ze een beetje geërgerd. "Maar Greg belde in verband met insecten die gevonden waren op de lijken." "Lijken? Ik dacht dat er maar één slachtoffer was?" Catherine keek Sara aan en zag dat ze een beetje groen wegtrok. Ze haalde een foto uit de stapel en schoof hem richting Catherine. Catherine bekeek de foto en slikte. "Deze zaak moet zo snel mogelijk…" zei Catherine maar werd onderbroken. "Worden opgelost!" Ecklie stond in de deuropening. "Wat hebben jullie al gevonden?" vroeg hij aan Catherine. Catherine keek naar de tafel. "We zijn nog bezig om alles te categoriseren," zei ze tegen Ecklie.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

In het mortuarium stond David voor zich uit te staren naar het lijkje voor hem. Greg kwam naast hem staan en keek opzij. "Gaat het David?" vroeg hij. David keek hem aan en knikte. "Ik weet niet hoe iemand zo iets kan doen." David pakte twee handschoenen en trok deze aan. "Ik weet het ook niet David. Deze persoon of persoon zijn erg gestoord," zei Greg. David knikte instemmend en haalde een steriel wattenstaafje tevoorschijn. Hij ging ermee over de navelstreng en gaf het aan Greg. "Ik ga dit meteen naar DNA brengen," zei hij. "Als ik iets vind dat piep ik je wel op," riep David hem na. In de andere ruimte was Doc. Robbins ook nog bezig. Warrick had een aantal zakjes met bewijsmateriaal naast zich staan. Greg kwam naar binnen. ""Moet er nog iets naar DNA?" vroeg hij aan ze. Warrick verzamelde twee zakjes en gaf ze aan Greg. "Bedankt," zei hij en Greg verliet het mortuarium. Greg leverde de zakjes af bij DNA en ging terug naar de layout kamer. "Waar is Sara?" vroeg hij aan Catherine die het shirt van het slachteroffer aan het onderzoeken was. "Sara is naar huis," zei ze. Greg keek haar verbaasd aan…Sara naar huis? Catherine had dit in de gaten, zonder op te kijken zei ze maar één woord. "Ecklie." Greg snapte het en ging tegenover Catherine zitten en begon de rest door te zoeken. Ze hadden nog geen identiteit kunnen vaststellen van het slachtoffer, misschien zat er iets tussen de spullen die ze als bewijsmateriaal hadden verzameld.

Maya en Holger waren hun spullen aan het pakken toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Het was een loopjongen die de koffers kwam halen. Holger stopte zijn mobiele telefoon in zijn jaszak en pakte de sleutels van de kamer. Samen met de loopjongen ging Maya en Holger na beneden. Holger leverde de sleutel in bij de receptie en betaalde de rekening. Ondertussen had Maya al een taxi aangehouden. Toen alles was ingeladen gaf Holger een adres aan de taxichauffeur. Tien minuten later waren ze op plek van bestemming. Holger betaalde de taxichauffeur en ging het kleine kantoortje binnen. "Hallo, mijn naam is Holger Ehlers en ik ben opzoek naar een huurauto," zei hij. De vrouw achter de balie gaf hem enkele papieren die hij moest invullen. Achter Holger en Maya ging de deur van de garage een klein beetje open. De man hield zich verborgen en hield Maya en Holger in de gaten. Holger nam de autosleutels in ontvangst en beloofde de auto over zeven dagen terug te brengen.

Greg en Warrick waren terug gegaan naar de crime scene. Ze hadden het gevoel dat ze iets gemist hadden. Ze begonnen waar het lijk was gevonden en ging toen allebei een andere richting uit. Greg was ongeveer 300 meter van de crime scene toen hij bloeddruppels zag. Hij pakte zijn mobiele telefoon en belde Warrick. "Heb je iets gevonden?" vroeg hij aan Warrick. "Nee, helemaal niks," antwoordde hij. "Ik heb hier bloed gevonden," zei hij terug. "Ok. Ben zo bij je," zei Warrick en sloot zijn telefoon. Hij jogde in de richting die Greg was uitgelopen. Een minuutje later stond hij naast Greg. "Heb je al foto's gemaakt? En monsters genomen?" vroeg Warrick aan Greg. Greg knikte. "Ok. Dan gaan we nu het bloedspoor volgen. Maak jij de foto's dan zet ik de bordjes." Greg knikte en pakte zijn fototoestel. Nadat ze ongeveer 15 meter hadden gelopen vonden ze een bloedplas. Ze keken om zich heen maar zagen geen verdere bloedsporen. Greg keek omhoog en zag het slachtoffer. "Warrick!" zei hij voorzichtig en wees naar boven. Warrick keek naar boeven en zag het slachtoffer. "Dit meen je toch niet!"

Sara liep de layout kamer uit en liep naar Grissom's kantoor. Ze klopte op de deur en liep naar binnen. Grissom staarde geconcentreerd voor zich uit. De insecten had hij op een bord geprikt en was nu alles aan het opschrijven. "Griss?" vroeg Sara. Grissom keek op. "We zitten op een dood spoor. Ik kan niet achterhalen wie het slachtoffer is." Net toen Grissom wilde antwoorden ging zijn telefoon. "Grissom," zei hij. Hij luisterde aandachtig. "Bedankt Greg. Hebben jullie versterking nodig?" vroeg hij. "Ok. Prima, dan zie ik jullie wel verschijnen." Grissom drukte zijn mobiel uit. "We hebben een derde slachtoffer. Kun je even de rest zoeken en dan naar de koffiekamer komen?" vroeg hij aan Sara. "Is prima. Dan zie ik je zo." Sara liep Grissom's kantoor uit opzoek naar Catherine en Nick. Twee minuten later waren ze allemaal in de koffiekamer. "We hebben een derde slachtoffer," begon hij. "Warrick en Greg hebben hem gevonden niet ver van de originele crime scene." Op dat ogenblik kwam Doc Robbins de kamer binnen gelopen. "Het slachtoffer had een trouwring aan. De naam die erin staat is Alexandra & Chris Van Bruggen 15 augustus 2004," vertelde Al. "Klinkt niet Engels," merkte Sara op. "Toeristen denk ik," zei Al. "Al, er komt nog een slachtoffer deze kant uit. Kun je kijken of hij ook een trouwring aan heeft?" vroeg Grissom. Al knikte en verdween weer richting het mortuarium. Iedereen ging weer verder met waar ze mee bezig waren. Sara logde in en keek bij de vermiste personen. Sara wist dat dit nog even zou duren en ging naar Brass. "Hey Jim," zei Sara en liep zijn kantoor binnen. "Hoi, hoe gaat hij?" vroeg hij aan haar. "Prima!" zei ze vrolijk. "Jim ik heb je hulp nodig." "Zeg het maar," zei hij. "de vrouw die we hebben gevonden heet Alexandra Van Bruggen. Aangezien de naam niet Engels klinkt, denken we dat het toeristen zijn en wil ik graag de passagierslijsten inzien van McCarran Airport." "Ik zal mijn best doen maar ik kan niks beloven," vertelde Brass haar. "Bedankt," zei Sara en ging weer terug naar de CSI vleugel.

Ondertussen was David de boom ingeklommen en maakte het slachtoffer los. Langzaam werd hij naar beneden gelaten waar hij werd opgevangen door Greg en Warrick. "Degene die dit gedaan heeft is een echte sadist," zei Greg. "Je hebt gelijk. Je moet echt gestoord zijn om dit te doen," zei Warrick instemmend. David kwam naast hun staan en zette zijn kit naast het lijk neer. Hij pakte de thermometer en nam de temperatuur op. "Het slachtoffer is ongeveer 16 uur geleden overleden." Greg deed zakken om de handen en de voeten van het slachtoffer. "De rest doen we in het mortuarium want het ziet er naar uit dat het gaat regenen," zei Warrick tegen David. "Is prima. Ik zie jullie wel in het mortuarium." Toen David het lijk binnenrolde kwam Al meteen kijken of het slachtoffer een trouwring droeg. Al fotografeerde de hand en deed de ring af. Hij las de inscriptie en duwde hem toen in een zakje. "Ik breng deze even naar Sara," zei hij tegen David en verliet het mortuarium. Al vond Sara achter een computer. "En? Weet je al waar ze vandaan komen?" vroeg hij. "Nog niet. Brass probeert een bevel te krijgen voor de passagierslijsten van McCarran," antwoordde ze. "Sara, het derde slachtoffer is net binnen gekomen en ik heb de trouwring bekeken. Het is Chris Van Bruggen." Sara nam het zakje over van Al en bekeek de ring. Sara's mobieltje ging af en ze nam op. "Dank je wel Jim," zei ze en sloot haar telefoon. "We hebben het bevel," zei ze tegen Al. "En bedankt voor dit," zei ze wijzend op het zakje. "Graag gedaan," zei Al.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Sara liep Grissom's kantoor binnen. "Griss, het derde slachtoffer droeg dezelfde trouwring. En ik heb een bevel voor de passagierslijsten," vertelde ze hem. "Prima. Gaat er iemand met je mee?" vroeg hij. "Jim wacht voor het vliegveld op me." "Oké, tot straks," zei hij en ging weer verder met zijn insecten. "Tot straks." Tien minuten later parkeerde Sara haar auto naast die van Brass. Samen liepen ze de aankomsthal binnen en vroegen aan een van de mensen achter de balie naar de baas. Even later kwam er een lange, kalende man naar buiten gelopen. "Hallo, Ben Sheridan." "Hallo. Jim Brass LVPD en Sara Sidle van het Crime-lab," stelde Brass hun voor. "We hebben een bevel om de passagierslijsten door te kijken." Brass overhandigde hem het bevel en Ben las het door. "Prima. Dit moet snel gaan denk ik. We hebben een nieuw programma." Brass en Sara volgde Ben zijn kantoor binnen. Hij nam plaats achter zijn PC en tikte de namen in. Twee minuten later had hij wat hij zocht. "Chris & Alexandra Van Bruggen. Zijn geland hier...vijf dagen geleden vanuit ...België," vertelde hij hun. Hij printte de pagina uit en gaf hem Sara. "Ze zijn met Delta Air Lines vertrokken uit Brussel en zijn overgestapt in New York." "Bedankt," zei Sara en samen met Brass verliet ze het kantoor.

Ondertussen was Grissom klaar met zijn insecten en liep hij naar de layout kamer. Greg liep net naar buiten. "We hebben autosleutels gevonden niet ver bij het mannelijke slachtoffer vandaan, maar we vonden geen auto in de buurt," zei Greg tegen hem. "Informeer bij elk autoverhuurbedrijf of ze een auto verhuurd hebben aan de slachtoffers," zei Grissom tegen Greg. "Dan kunnen we een opsporingsbericht uit laten gaan voor de auto." "Ik ga ermee aan de slag," zei Greg. Grissom was nog niet de koffiekamer binnen gelopen toen zijn telefoon ging. "Goede timing," zei Warrick. Grissom negeerde de opmerking en nam zijn telefoon op. "Grissom." Warrick en Nick zagen Grissom lijkwit worden. "Oké Jim. We komen er aan," antwoordde hij en sloot zijn telefoon. "We hebben een nieuw slachtoffer. Dezelfde MO als bij de Van Bruggen." Grissom belde Catherine op. "Hij heeft weer toegeslagen Cath," zei hij. "Ik kom er aan," antwoordde Catherine nadat hij haar het adres had gegeven.

Grissom, Warrick en Catherine arriveerden bij de crime scene. Nick was al eerder gearriveerd en was al foto's van het slachtoffer aan het maken. "Catherine en Warrick. Gaan jullie opzoek naar het andere slachtoffer?" vroeg Grissom aan hen. Beide knikte. Ze gingen ieder een andere kant op. Na twee minuten nam Catherine contact op met Warrick. "Ik heb hem gevonden," zei ze door de telefoon. Nadat al het bewijsmateriaal was verzameld gingen ze weer terug naar het Lab. Greg liep naar de layout kamer opzoek naar Catherine. "Hey Catherine," zei hij toen hij binnen kwam. "Zeg het eens Greg," antwoordde ze. "Zit er toevallig een autosleutel bij het bewijsmateriaal?" vroeg hij. Catherine bekeek alle bewijsmateriaal maar kon geen sleutel vinden. "Het spijt me Greg, maar er is geen sleutel." "Ok. Dan ga ik verder zoeken," zei hij en verliet de layout kamer. Het was al laat in de ochtend toen Greg eindelijk beet had. Sara liep toevallig de PC ruimte binnen toen Greg opsprong. "Volgens mij heeft iemand een spoor gevonden!" zei Sara lachend. "Ik ben blij dat ik klaar ben," zei Greg zuchtend. "Ik heb het autoverhuurbedrijf gevonden waar de Van Bruggen een auto hebben gehuurd." "Mooi werk," zei Sara. "We hebben de identiteit van de andere slachtoffers ook al. Het zijn Jaque en Esmée Hinault uit Frankrijk." "Alweer toeristen," zei Greg. "Misschien is dat de link, maar je weet nooit." Greg verliet het Lab en reed naar het desbetreffende verhuurbedrijf.

Greg en parkeerde zijn auto naast die van Sofia. Beide stapte uit de auto. "Goede middag," zei Greg tegen Sofia. "Ook goede middag," antwoordde ze. Greg liep het kantoor binnen en liep naar de balie. "Hallo, mijn naam is Greg Sanders. Ik ben van het crime lab. Ik heb vanmorgen gebeld." "Hallo," groette de vrouw terug. "Ik heb vernomen dat de familie Van Bruggen hier een auto heeft gehuurd?" vroeg hij. De vrouw knikte. "Is de auto al teruggebracht?" vroeg Sofia. "Ja. Ik heb de auto vanmorgen in de garage gezien," vertelde de vrouw hun. Greg en Sofia keken elkaar aan. "Wanneer is hij terug gebracht?" vroeg Sofia. "Een ogenblikje," zei de vrouw en pakte een klapper. "Gisteravond om tien uur," zei de vrouw. "Staat er ook bij wie hem heeft terug gebracht?" vroeg Greg. "De heer Van Bruggen," zei de vrouw. "Dat is raar," zei Greg. "Hoezo?" vroeg de vrouw. "Omdat de familie Van Bruggen gisteren is overleden en dat was voor tien uur," zei Sofia. De vrouw schrok zichtbaar. "Dood?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Ja. Dus ze kunnen de auto niet hebben teruggebracht," vertelde Sofia haar. "Ik weet niet wie hem heeft terug gebracht, maar de naam van de heer van Bruggen staat er onder. Ik was er gisteravond niet toen ze hem terug brachten." "Wie heeft de auto in ontvangst genomen?" vroeg Sofia. De vrouw keek op het formulier. "Harry Washington," zei ze tenslotte. "Is Harry toevallig aanwezig?" vroeg Greg. "Nee, hij heeft vrij vandaag," zei de vrouw. "Zouden we de auto eens mogen zien?" vroeg Greg. "Natuurlijk." De vrouw liep samen met hum naar de garage en wees de auto aan. "Dank je wel," zei Greg. "Ik bel meteen voor een bevel," zei Sofia tegen Greg. Tien minuten later stond Jack Kidman op de stoep met het bevel. "Ik heb nog een vraagje," zei Greg tegen de vrouw. "Heeft toevallig de familie Hinault hier ook een auto gehuurd?" "U bedoelt dat Franse koppel?" vroeg de vrouw. "Jaque en Esmée Hinault hebben hier inderdaad een auto gehuurd en deze is ook gisteren teruggebracht. Hoezo?" vroeg de vrouw. Maar ze wist het antwoord al. "Hoe laat is die auto teruggebracht?" vroeg Greg. De vrouw liep naar de balie en pakte de klapper. "Gisterenavond om tien uur.. Die is ook door Harry in ontvangst genomen." "Heeft u het adres van Harry Washington?" De vrouw gaf hen het adres. "Zijn er toevallig eergisteren of gisteren ook auto's verhuurt aan een vrouw die zwanger was en samen met haar man hier was?" De vrouw dacht na. "Jazeker!" zei ze beslist. "Holger en Maya Ehlers. Een Duits echtpaar," vertelde de vrouw. "Bedankt," zei Greg en stapte in zijn auto.

Greg lag onder de auto toen Grissom binnen kwam. "En Greg iets gevonden?" vroeg Grissom. "Een heleboel vinderafdrukken," zei Greg en kwam onder de auto vandaan. "Ik hoorde van Brass dat jullie een mogelijke verdachte hebben." Greg knikte. "Ja. Brass en Sofia zijn op dit moment naar de mogelijke verdachte toe." "Hoe zeker ben je ervan?" vroeg Grissom. Greg werd een beetje nerveus. "Ik ben naar het bedrijf gegaan en het klopte dat de familie Van Bruggen daar een auto had gehuurd. Het rare was dat de auto gisteren terug is gebracht door meneer Van Bruggen, maar die was toen al drie uur dood. Toen vroeg ik of toevallig de familie Hinault een auto bij hun gehuurd had en dat klopte ook. Die was ook gisterenavond om tien uur terug gebracht. Harry Washington heeft beide auto's in ontvangst genomen. En als je nu naar de stuurkolom kijkt dan weet je ook dat Harry dit ook had moeten zien," zei Greg. Grissom keek naar de stuurkolom en zag direct wat hij bedoelde. "Inderdaad dat had hij moeten zien. En jij denkt omdat we de sleutels hebben gevonden dat hij de auto heeft gekraakt." Greg knikte. "Hij weet hoe het moet, want hij is automonteur. En als hij het niet is had hij toch iemand moeten waarschuwen. Als je ziet dat er met de auto is geknoeid dan klopt er toch iets niet." Greg keek Grissom aan. "Goede redenering. Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt Greg," zei Grissom. "Ben je er nog achtergekomen of er nog meer toeristen, waarvan de vrouw zwanger is, een auto hebben gehuurd?" vroeg hij op het moment dat Sara binnen kwam. "Ja. Holger en Maya Ehlers uit Duitsland hebben een auto gehuurd," zei Greg. Greg zag de gezichten van Grissom en Sara lijkwit worden.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Harry zat onderuit gezakt in zijn auto te wachten bij een restaurant. Het echtpaar dat hij had uitgezocht was daar gaan lunchen. Hij volgde hen nu al twee dagen. "Typische toeristen," mompelde hij. Maya en Holger waren net klaar met hun lunch, toen Holgers mobiele telefoon ging. "Ehlers," zei hij. "Holger, dit is Sara." Holger keek verbaast naar Maya. "Hoi Sara. Alles goed?" vroeg hij. "Eigenlijk niet. Hebben jullie een auto gehuurd bij Silva Rental Cars?" "Ja dat klopt. Hoezo?" vroeg Holger. "Je weet toch dat we werden weggeroepen." Holger zei ja. "Dat had te maken met een dubbele moord. Nu is gisteren weer een echtpaar vermoord. En nu hebben we een link gevonden bij het autoverhuurbedrijf," vertelde Sara hem. "Wat voor een link?" "De moordenaar zoek toeristen uit. Het moet een echtpaar zijn waarvan de vrouw hoogzwanger is," vertelde Sara. Holger slikte. "Ik heb het begrepen," zei hij zacht. "Weten jullie wie het is?" vroeg hij. "Ja. Zijn naam is Harry Washington en hij werkt als automonteur bij het verhuurbedrijf." Holger stond op en liep naar de balie. "Hebben jullie toevallig een fax?" vroeg hij aan de barman. Deze knikte. "Hebben jullie een foto van de verdachte?" "Ja. Hoezo?" "Kun je deze doorfaxen. Dan weet ik tenminste voor wie ik moet oppassen," zei Holger. "Wij lichtten de politie in," zei Sara tegen hem. "Deze houdt in de gaten of jullie gevolgd worden. Ik geef hun jullie telefoonnummer, mocht er iets zijn dan kunnen ze jullie bereiken." "Bedankt," zei Holger en sloot zijn mobiele telefoon. Twee minuten later kwam de foto uit de fax gerold. "Bedankt," zei Holger tegen de barman en ging terug aan zijn tafel zitten. "Wat moest Sara?" vroeg Maya. "Er zijn problemen. Wij zitten in problemen," zei Holger zacht tegen haar. "Je weet toch dat Grissom en Sara zijn weggeroepen voor een moord?" fluisterde Holger tegen Maya. Maya knikte en begon een beetje een akelig gevoel te krijgen. "Ze hebben een link gevonden bij Silva Rental Cars. Volgens Sara zouden wij de volgende kunnen zijn." Maya keek hem verschrikt aan. "We moeten voorzichtig zijn. De politie houdt ons al in de gaten. Sara heeft een foto doorgefaxt." Holger legde de foto op tafel en schoof hem naar Maya. "Ik ken die vent," zei ze. "Maar ik weet niet meer waarvan," vertelde ze. "Gaan we terug?" vroeg ze. "Prima." Holger liep naar de bar en betaalde de rekening. Even later waren ze weer op weg, terug naar Las Vegas.

"Nu weet ik weer waar ik die man heb gezien. Die zijn we gisteren tegen gekomen in Zion National Park" vertelde Maya hem nadat ze een uur onderweg waren. "Weet je dat zeker?" vroeg Holger haar. "Honderd procent zeker," zei Maya en keek naar buiten. "Hij is hier," fluisterde ze. "Waar?" vroeg Holger maar keek niet om zich heen. Holgers telefoon ging en hij nam op. "Ehlers!" "Meneer Ehlers? Ik ben hoofdcommissaris Benjamin Valera. Ik wilde u laten weten dat een politieauto u op dit moment volgt," zei hij. "Hij is hier! Hij volgt ons!" vertelde Holger hem. "Wat!" bulderde de commissaris door de telefoon. "Zit die politieauto achter ons aan?" vroeg Holger een beetje paniekerig. "Ik heb radiocontact en hij zit ongeveer zes auto's achter u in een rode Honda." Holger keek in zijn spiegel en zag de rode Honda. "Ik zie hem," zei Holger door de telefoon. "Vertel hun dat in de zwarte Tahoe achter ons de moordenaar zit." Holger sloot de telefoon en keek in zijn achteruitspiegel en keek recht in de ogen van Harry. "Shit!" zei Holger. "Hij weet dat we hem in de gaten hebben."

Harry had in de rode Honda in de gaten gehouden en wist nu zeker dat ht politie moest zijn. Hij gaf plankgas en kwam naast hen rijden. Hij maakte een beweging naar rechts en probeerde Holger en Maya van de weg te rijden. De rode Honda was nu achter de Tahoe gaan rijden en probeerde hem voorbij te komen. Holgers telefoon ging weer. Maya nam op. "Zeg tegen Holger dat hij zich helemaal naar de zijkant gaat en dan ga ik voor hem rijden en sluiten we hem in," zei de politieagent. "Ik zal het doorgeven." Maya vertelde Holger wat de agenten van plan waren. "Zou wel moeten lukken," zei Holger en week uit. Harry probeerde opnieuw hun auto te rammen, maar hij was zo gefocust op Holger en Maya dat hij niet had gezien dat de rode Honda hem voorbij was gereden. De agenten reden nu voor de Tahoe en stapte plotseling op de rem. Harry kon de Honda niet meer ontwijken en botste tegen hen op. De beide auto's kwamen tot stilstand midden op de rijweg. De agenten sprongen uit de auto en richtten hun wapen op de Tahoe. Harry trok zijn wapen en richtte op de agenten. Hij zou zich niet laten pakken. Ze hadden hem al twintig jaar niet kunnen pakken dus nu ook niet, hij stief nog lieven dan dat hij naar de gevangenis moest. Ondertussen was Holger ook gestopt en wachtte tot de agenten de man hadden overmeesterd. Plotseling hoorde ze een aantal schoten vallen. De agenten renden naar de auto en sleurde Harry eruit. Ze werkten hem tegen de grond en deden hem handboeien om. Holger stapte uit en rende naar de auto. Hij zag dat Harry was geraakt in zijn schouder en zag dat hij aan het lachen was. "Dus dit vind je ook nog grappig!" schreeuwde Holger en hij verloor zijn zelfbeheersing. De agent kon hem nog net stoppen. "Meneer Ehlers!" schreeuwde de agent. Maya was naast hem komen staan en probeerde hem te rustig te krijgen. "We hadden dood kunnen zijn!" schreeuwde hij en trok Maya dicht tegen zich aan. Maya hoorde en voelde zijn hoge hartslag. "Het is voorbij Holger," zei ze sussend.

Holger stond met knikkende knieën naast zijn auto. Maya was op de bestuurdersstoel gaan zitten. Toen Holgers telefoon ging reageerde hij niet. Maya pakte de telefoon en nam op. "Maya, Sara hier. Er is nog niets ernstigs gebeurd? We kregen van de politie te horen dat er achtervolging plaats vond?" "We zijn in orde. Het had niet veel gescheeld. De politie heeft de verdachte ingerekend," vertelde Maya haar. "Holger is helemaal van slag, zo heb ik hem nog nooit gezien." "Kan ik wel begrijpen," zei Sara. "Komen jullie terug naar Vegas?" "We waren net onderweg terug," antwoordde Maya. "We zien jullie wel over een paar uurtjes," zei Maya en hing op. "Holger?" zei Maya maar hij reageerde niet. Ze legde haar hand op zijn arm en voelde dat hij schrok. "Alles oké?" vroeg hij bezorgd. "Alles oké. Je was even van de wereld," zei ze tegen hem. "Sorry," verontschuldigde hij zich. "Kom dan gaan we terug naar Vegas," zei ze. Nadat ze hun verklaring hadden afgegeven gingen ze terug naar Vegas. Grissom en Sara stonden al op hun te wachten. Sara en Maya omhelsden elkaar. "Alles oké?" Grissom aan Holger. "Dat was schikken zeg," zei Holger. "Het gaat wat beter. Ik was even helemaal van de wereld," zei Holger tegen hem. "Kan ik wel begrijpen. Gelukkig waren we er op tijd bij," zei hij. "Ja, nog bedankt," zei een zichtbaar opgeluchte Holger. "Dat is ons werk. Eerlijk gezegd was één van onze collega's er op tijd achtergekomen," zei Grissom eerlijk. "Wie?" vroeg Maya. "Greg Sanders," antwoordde Maya. "Dan moeten we hem maar persoonlijk bedanken," zei Holger. Grissom reed samen met Sara, Holger en Maya naar het Lab. "Waar is Greg?" vroeg Grissom toen hij Warrick tegen kwam. "Hij is bij Archie," antwoordde hij. "Dank je," zei hij en samen liepen ze naar het audio lab. "Hey Greg!" zei Grissom vanuit de deuropening. "Hier zijn twee mensen die je graag willen ontmoeten," vertelde hij hem. Greg stond op en liep naar buiten. "We willen je danken voor het uitstekende werk dat je hebt gedaan voor ons," zei Holger en schudde zijn hand. Greg keek hun aan en keek toen naar Grissom en Sara. "Sorry. Ik zal me even voorstellen. Ik ben Holger Ehlers en dit is mijn vriendin Maya Lieven." Greg kreeg een rode kleur. "Niets te danken. Het is mijn werk," zei Greg en glimlachte. "Als jij er niet was geweest dan stonden wij hier misschien niet. Nogmaals bedankt," zei Maya.

"Dit moeten we Greg vertellen," zei Sara toen ze naar de kaart in haar hand keek. "Wat moet je me vertellen?" vroeg Greg toen hij de koffiekamer inliep. "Lees maar..." Sara overhandigde hem de kaart. Toen hij hem gelezen had stond er een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Wat is het Greg," vroeg Nick nieuwsgierig. "Maya is bevallen van een zoon en raad eens hoe hij heet," zei Greg glimlachend. "Gregory Ehlers..."

Einde


End file.
